Angel Feather
Angel Feather (エンジェルフェザー Enjeru Fezā) is a clan from the nation of United Sanctuary. They first appeared in Booster Set 6: Breaker of Limits. Most of the clan's units are angels, hence the name. Their units are styled around doctors, nurses, hospitals, and anything that has to do with healing. Rekka Tatsunagi, Kourin Tatsunagi, and Suiko Tatsunagi use this clan in Episode 69 from the 2nd season. Only Rekka and Suiko continue to use Angel Feathers in season 3. In Cardfight!! Vanguard G, Rin Hashima also uses this clan. Background What is Angel Feather? (Card of the Day, July 29, 2015) It is a medical institute of which headquarter is located in "United Sanctuary", the nation which combines white magic and science. The institute is composed of angels with high level of medical technology and healing magic. Hundreds of medical teams are dispatched all over the world, and as a neutral third party, they heal all patients on the battlefield regardless of nationalities and races. In addition to healing, they also possess combat abilities for non-aggressive defense. Many special teams exist within this organization, and are responsible for specific purpose of healing or combat with good interaction among individuals. ---- Who are the Black Gravers? (Monthly Bushiroad, September Issue 2015) They are members of an "Angel Feather"'s special force, established to provide hospice care to patients dying to combat injuries and plague, and protect the time of their final journeys. During the "Invasion Great War", many warriors perished in regret and agony without anyone looking after them. "Raphael", one of the Holy Seraphs, had witnessed this scene of misery many times, and proposed to establish this special force so as to bring as much serenity as possible to the dying ones. Because no great wars have occurred since their establishment, they remain in few numbers, and they are most gracious about this situation. ---- The Special Forces of "Angel Feather" (Monthly Bushiroad, June Issue 2016) "Crimson Nursewind", the special garrison force only consisting of angels who possess abnormally strong magic. "Lapiz Lazuli Celestials", the special medical force which specializes at protecting patients on battlefield. "Black Gravers", the special medical force which brings peaceful ends to patients who have no hope of recovery. "Blossom Healers", the special medical force which provides psychological therapies and counselling service. "Innocent Messengers", the special medical service force which delivers messages between the medical institutes in the heavenly realm and the realm of men. "Silver Creators", the special development force which produce doctoroids and medical devices. Playstyles The clan's main focus is manipulating cards in the damage zone, either by calling cards from the damage zone, swapping cards between the hand and damage zone, or even outright healing. Since this often allows Angel Feather to remove face-down cards from the damage zone and exchange them for fresh face-up cards, Angel Feather can effectively Counter Charge large amounts of damage, allowing them to heavily utilize Counter Blast costs. This is further made clear with the clan's keyword, Rescue, which allows the player to perform damage checks without actually taking damage. The Celestial sub-clan revolves around having copies of the vanguard in the damage zone to use the vanguard's abilities. Known/Notable Fighters *Kourin Tatsunagi (Former) *Rekka Tatsunagi *Rin Hashima *Suiko Tatsunagi Design Races Themes Sets containing Angel Feather cards Booster Sets Extra Collections List of Angel Feather cards Grade 0 Grade 1 Grade 2 Grade 3 Grade 4 Trivia *Many Angel Feather units are named after actual angels from Christian folklore. Category:Angel Feather